


Robb Stark and the US Military

by afleisher2938



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Happy Starks (ASoIaF), Look I just Love the Starks OK?, US Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleisher2938/pseuds/afleisher2938
Summary: The day after he is declared King in the North, the entire US Military shows up in Westeros to help Robb, save Sansa and Arya, and maybe sow the seeds of Democracy in Westeros.





	Robb Stark and the US Military

**Author's Note:**

> OK this idea came to me last night, I haven't edited it, I know it's bizarre and the US Military doesn't work like this but it made me happy to write and I hope some of you may enjoy reading it. Any suggestions are welcome but please be nice; this is my first ever published fanfic!  
> Also I know how uncommon five star generals are, just roll with it. They're all OCs.  
> Enjoy!

They come to him in a dream.

  
The Old Gods, faceless and numerous, come to him in a dream the night he is crowned king. They wrap around him and whisper in his ear. “Help will come,” they say to him, weeping faces contorting in a mockery of speech. “This is the only way.”

  
He shares his dream with his mother the next morning, and the Lady Catelyn says she had dreamed of the Gods, too. The Warrior told her that they would send the largest, most powerful army in the universe. Other Lords had dreamed of large metal birds flying overhead, of tubes of metal that could be used like the deadliest of bows, of boxes on wheels faster than the fastest horse. Theon had dreamed of a vast fleet, so large as to defy explanation, and the voice of the Drowned God bubbling from the depths.

  
By mid-afternoon, the camp is buzzing with these strange dreams. So when three strange men in bizarre, highly decorated outfits suddenly ... appear in the Great Hall of Riverrun, no one bats an eye.

 

* * *

 

“What are your names, sers?” Robb asks, acutely aware of every Lord of the North watching him. He knows that these strange men have to do with the dreams, but otherwise, the newly-crowned King of the North is at a loss.

  
“General of the Army Johnathan Cross,” say the first one, a black man with no hair who is at least two heads taller than Robb.

  
“General of the Air Force Martin Bell,” says the second, a slight, bright-eyed man with hair redder than Robb’s own.

  
“Fleet Admiral Daniel Torres,” says the third, the shortest of the three, who could pass as Dornish if not for the ruddy undertone to his skin.

  
“The entire US Military is with us,” adds Bell. “We may not know where we are or why you’re dressed like a Renaissance Fair, but we’re really good at getting involved in other countries when we weren’t invited, so we won’t stop now.”

  
Robb decides that he needs a drink.

* * *

They claim to be from a different universe, one where technology has advanced far beyond Westeros’s own, and people “choose their own leaders, dammit, we fought a whole war two hundred years ago, why are we in an Absolute Monarchy right now, Jesus Christ.” They weren’t pleased to learn that Robb was a King, until his mother explains to them that he was chosen by the Lords of the North and never wanted to rule a country. Torres squints at Robb upon hearing that, then shrugs.  
“Oh well,” Torres mutteres, “better than nothing. But if you ever want help instituting Democracy, let us know.”

  
Their Military is able to feed and house itself, which is a relief as, if the three Generals are to be believed, they have over one million men with them. “Left the Coast Guard at home, though” adds Cross. “They’re no help here.”

  
“They’re never any help,” counters Torres.

* * *

They have so many men that it would become too burdensome to travel with them all. Robb, his Lords, and the Generals agree that 100,000 men will travel with the Northern Army, and the rest will simply stay in the North, making any attack on the North completely impossible. They will spread out along the coasts, in every major city, and use Winterfell as their center of operations.

  
 _Bran and Rickon are safe_ , Robb thinks, as he watches a million men head North to defend his country.  _Now all we have to do is deal with Stannis and Renly, Beat Tywin Lannister, save Sansa and Arya, and end this war._

* * *

Theon is surprised when the shortest Admiral finds him one day and insists that they “take a walk.”

  
They have been in war councils for nearly a week, trying to figure out the most politically expedient way to do things. The US Military could easily take over all of Westeros, but Robb doesn’t want to rule the Seven Kingdoms. He wants to ally with Stannis, but Stannis is unpopular and may not be respected enough to rule. The Generals and Admiral sit in on these councils, but don’t have much to contribute except for the occasional “democracy plug,” as they put it. They do seem fascinated by the culture and people of Westeros and ask a lot of questions about it outside of council. Theon assumes that’s why Torres is here now.

  
Torres is incredibly blunt. “I hear you were part of a sea-faring people until you were taken as a hostage when you were nine,” he says, voice pitched low. “Absolutely barbaric, in my opinion.”

  
Theon bristles at the insult. “We are not barbaric,” he protests, “we are a noble people who follow the edits of the Drowned God. Our islands are barren, and the greenlanders do not help us, so we have no choice but to reave, in order to keep our children alive.” Normally, Theon would be ruder is his defence of his culture, but Torres isn’t from Westeros and is a Navy Admiral, to boot, so Theon holds back.

  
Torres shakes his head, and begins to walk faster. “That’s not what I meant,” he says, and there is an angry bite to his words that surprises Theon. “I meant that it’s barbaric that a child was taken as a hostage. We’d never do that in our world.”

  
“I was treated well,” says Theon, the words sour in his throat. The response is ingrained in him. He has to appear thankful to the Northmen or his situation could easily become worse. “Lord Stark allowed me to squire for him; I was never mistreated. I am grateful.”

  
Torres just sighs, then turns on his feet so quickly Theon jumps. “Let’s play Battleships!” he says, utterly confusing Theon. “I have a travel pack with me, I never go anywhere without it.” And in a much better mood, Torres drags Theon back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

Robb is presiding over another council meeting. They have agreed to ally themselves with Stannis and are in the process of drafting a letter to him when Cross stands suddenly and slams his large fist on the table.

  
“We’re sending in a team of SEALs to rescue your sisters. Enough is enough. The US Military will not ally itself with Stannis, an absolute monarch who was not chosen by the people.”

  
And with that, Cross walks out of the room.

* * *

 

Catelyn travels to the Vale. In truth, they no longer need the support of her sister, but the US Military may not remain in Westeros forever, and the Knights of the Vale will be necessary to defend Robb’s Kingdom after the war. The North could hold itself against any enemies at Moat Cailin, but the Trident has declared for Robb, and they will need the Eyrie’s support to defend it, especially as the Riverlands border Lannister land.

  
She was not planning on bringing the US Military with her, assuming the mountains would be too difficult for the many tanks to pass through. But General Martin Bell insists on accompanying her, which is how she finds herself in an air-plane, flying as fast as lightning towards the Vale. She cannot help but pray the entire time she is in the contraption, convinced she will soon hurdle to her death.

  
Five air-planes fly behind them, and all six manage to land on the roof of the Eyrie. Catelyn cannot help but fall to her knees and wretch when they finally, finally, get out of the death-trap, and cannot even bring herself to be ashamed. Anyone, she thinks to herself, would have the same reaction.

 

Lysa has gone mad and refuses to help, but Bell shows little Robert Arryn the planes, and Robert declares that as Lord of the Vale, it is his right to fly. Lysa is horrified but Robert climbs in a plane and Martin takes him for a ride. By the time they land, Robert declares that he will ally with Robb as long as Martin gifts him a plane and teaches him how to pilot it. Martin protests, as it will run out of fuel and be useless. Robert looks put-out by this but agrees to declare himself for Robb Stark, “the coolest King who has flying machines.”

* * *

 

In front of every Lord of the North and the Trident, Daniel Torres tells Robb Stark that he is going to the Iron Islands “to work out a truce for when we return to the US” and that he is taking Theon with him.

  
“He’s no longer a hostage, by the way,” adds Torres as he gets ready to leave. “That’s not optional, no matter the results of our meeting with his father.” Theon is shocked when Robb simply nods his head and tells him to be ready to leave with Torres. He is packed in record time and they head to the coast.

  
The fleet that Theon saw in his dream is larger in real life, but they chose a relatively small ship to travel to the Iron Islands. Torres takes him into the helm and begins to teach him about commanding a ship. Theon will never admit it, but he’s grateful.

  
They arrive at Lordsport and make their way to Pyke, where they wait for a few hours before Balon will meet with them. The room they are eventually led to is dark and dim, and by Balon’s side is a young woman. Asha, Theon thinks, it must be her. Before Balon can speak, Torres, ignoring all decorum, begins to detail the number of ships the US Military has.

  
“Frankly, I could take one of my fleet and destroy every wooden ship in your harbor. We, Theon and I, took one of the Navy’s smallest ships from the mainland and could barely fit in your port. If you try and take your own crown, you will lose. But if you ally yourself with the Starks, you will become a King and be able to raid as many Lannister towns as you want.”

  
Balon spat in disgust. “I pay the Iron Price,” he says, turning his back on Torres. “I will take what is mine. No greenlander can give me a crown.”

  
“Father,” says Theon, the first words to any member in his family in a decade, “The Drowned God came to me in a dream and told me to ally the Iron Islands with the US Navy.”

  
“You, dreaming of the Drowned God? You lived with the Starks for ten years. How do I know you’re not one of them?”

  
Theon opens his mouth to respond, but Torres speaks first. “You’re the idiot who lost the war! If not for you, he would never have been taken hostage. Look, either you ally yourself with the Starks, or you lose your fleet. It’s your choice.”

  
“Father,” says Asha, “perhaps the Admiral is right. Take your crown, and ally yourself with the North. Besides,” she adds quietly, “I had the same dream.”  
Balon’s eyes snap to her, and after a moment, he nods. “An alliance with the Starks. Very well. Admiral Torres, you will take word of this alliance back to the Stark boy?”

 

* * *

 

Bell returns with Robb’s mother and word that he is now King of the Vale as well as the Trident and North. Torres returns _sans_ -Theon but with an alliance from Pyke. With the future of his kingdom secure, and the US Military defending his borders, he can do nothing but wait for Sansa and Arya to be rescued.

  
“Theon’s dad is a dick,” he hears Torres tell Bell. “Honestly, Balon’s gonna haze Theon so badly before he lets Theon rule. And their castle is just three separate cliffs, with rope bridges connecting them.”

  
“That’s nothing,” Bell counters. “I landed in a castle where they execute people by throwing them out of a 600-foot-high door, and the Lord there is still breastfed by his mom, even though he’s at least six.”

  
“What a weird place,” Torres sighs. Robb backs away so they don’t know he overheard their conversation, and wonders what he would think of their world, if he ever saw it.

 

* * *

 

Everyone in King’s Landing has heard about Robb Stark’s new army, although the exact details are hazy. Sansa hears tell that it’s an army of demons, of wizards, of faceless men. But the one thing every rumor shares in common is the size of the army.

  
So, in the middle of the night, when she is woken by a group of men who quickly whisper that they’re SEAL Team 6 of the US Military, Robb sent them to take her home, she goes without question. They’re dressed like civilians but have black contraptions, long and heavy-looking, and she cannot help but smile.

  
“I don’t know where Arya is,” she tells them outside the city gates ( _free, she’s free, she’s so happy she could sing_ ), “and my friend Jeyne Poole has disappeared.”

  
“We already found your sister on the way here. She’s being escorted back to Riverrun as we speak. Our orders do not concern any Jeyne, but we’ll let Reconnaissance know to look for her. For now, we’re taking you back to your family.”

 

* * *

He rules the North, Riverlands, and Vale. He is allied with Pyke. He has his sisters back. And all without fighting a single battle!

  
Since the whole realm knows of the US Military, the three Kings in the South fight amongst each other and do not look North. Stannis launches a doomed attack on Renly and dies in the battle. Eventually, Renly’s forces manage to take King’s Landing, execute Joffrey, and take Myrcella and Tommen as hostages, but Renly dies from battle wounds, and Shireen Baratheon, First of her Name, is crowned Queen of the Westerlands, the Crownlands, the Stormlands, the Reach, and Dorne.

Robb Stark returns to Winterfell, his family intact. The US Military prepares to leave, but not before imparting much knowledge and many books upon every maester that they meet. The Generals tell Robb that he must provide education for every child, noble or smallfolk, in return for the help that the US Military provided. Robb swears to it.

The day after, the entire US Military disappears. Robb is not worried; he already has a letter from Selyse Baratheon, Shireen’s regent, suggesting marriage to solidify peace between the two kingdoms. Rickon and Shireen are quickly betrothed, although it will be years before they marry.  
Further North, the dead are rising, and to the East, dragons fly, but for now, Winterfell is safe, as are the Starks, all thanks to the US Military


End file.
